


insecurity

by polkaprintpjs



Series: TF Drabbles [13]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Amica Whirlstorm, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Relationships: Brainstorm & Whirl (Transformers)
Series: TF Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311809
Kudos: 4





	insecurity

Whirl clicks his claws, sways back and forth. He doesn’t take his optic off Stormy, who’s watching him like he’s concerned, like there’s something to be concerned about. “Nah,” he says, focuses enough to see the mechanisms of Stormy’s optic cycle. “Nah, don’t say that shit to me. You know I don’t like playin’ the joke.” He keeps his shitty vocalizer low enough maybe Stormy can’t tell his voice is shaking. Maybe. Stormy lifts his hands, just a bit. “I-I wasn’t joking, Whirl. I mean, I was a little, but I meant it. I love you, seriously. We’re amica, remember?”


End file.
